Refuerzo positivo
by Gekrepten
Summary: Mihashi tiene ansiedad social y no sabe cómo lidiar con ella si Tajima no le ayuda. One-shot.


Mihashi se siente terriblemente nervioso cada vez que debe convivir con alguien.

Cuando le dejan en los vestuarios con Hanai y éste prueba a hacerle plática no sabe cómo seguirla. No sabe si lo que dirá será interesante. En realidad, lo duda mucho. _Seguro_ que solo dirá cosas aburridas que harán desesperar a Hanai o incluso que llegue a odiarlo.

Cuando queda a solas con Abe-kun practicando en el diamante y no sabe si sus lanzamientos son todo lo buenos que su cátcher quisiera que fueran no puede evitar pensar que _seguro no lo son._ Por eso se esfuerza hasta el cansancio para mejorar, para ser todo lo que Abe-kun y el equipo esperan que sea como pitcher.

Cuando Izumi o Sakaeguchi o cualquiera hace un comentario que a Mihashi le parece dirigido hacia él (y se hace una maraña en su mar de pensamientos negativos, porque lo más razonable es que ese comentario sea una queja) y de cierto modo se encuentra incómodo porque piensa que le ha fallado al equipo. Que están pensando en cambiarlo o que le quitarán el número de la estrella. Que lo odian. Se culpa y disculpa infinidad de veces, por todo y por nada, por lo que ha hecho y por lo que no. Por todo se disculpa aunque le digan que pare porque no hay necesidad.

Nadie lo culpa de nada, esa es la verdad.

Mihashi no lo ve así.

* * *

Mihashi pareciera cargar siempre con un peso muerto en sus hombros: con las constantes quejas silenciosas y expresas que lo hacen bajar la mirada y sonrojarse furiosamente. Carga con el equipo de Nishiura en sus hombros, y aunque eso no es molestia para nada, siente que les está fallando. En qué, no lo sabe bien, pero en algo debe estar fallando. Porque él siempre es el fallo. Siempre lo ha sido y debe mejorarlo. Lo sabe y lo siente.

Sin embargo, las cosas no son así.

Porque el equipo confía en él, y esa confianza no debería ser una carga o un montón de disculpas entre llantos por perder un partido de práctica contra una escuela vecina. No debería sentir miedo de decepcionarlos porque ninguno de ellos se sentiría de ese modo para con él o sus tiros jamás. Si acaso, podrían sentirse inquietos por la clase de pensamientos que tiene: por esa negatividad y esa ansiedad que le recorren el cuerpo entero y lo catapultan hacia una marea de problemas imaginarios agravados.

El equipo no va a culparlo de nada porque él no es el fallo.

Nunca lo ha sido.

* * *

A Mihashi le parece difícil creer que todos sean tan buenos con él porque él no tiene nada de especial: sus lanzamientos no son los mejores, él mismo no es el mejor en nada, ni es interesante ni atractivo y nunca sabe de qué hablar o cómo iniciar una práctica. Le parece monumentalmente difícil creerlo. No encuentra razones.

Podría hartarlos en cualquier momento y entonces todos sus recuerdos de verano se quedarían solo en eso: en recuerdos.

Una vez más, no es así. No lo es para nada.

Mihashi quiere no temerle a esa clase de cosas, porque no tiene sentido hacerlo y porque quiere de verdad que todos sean amigos bien y que no haya más obstrucciones en su verano como equipo.

Aunque no sabe por dónde empezar a intentar.

A veces intenta hablar con los compañeros, con todos pero no al mismo tiempo porque ya de por sí es demasiado para él. Los intercepta en las prácticas, entre clases y a la hora del almuerzo con un comentario cualquiera que lleva planeando más tiempo del que dura la plática. Y aunque la mayor parte de las veces tartamudea, desvía la mirada y se sonroja, está feliz de poder hacerlo. Porque siempre hay una mano en su espalda, un pulgar arriba y una sonrisa radiante que le dice que lo está haciendo bien. Que con intentarlo ya está ganando algo. Y Mihashi quiere empezar a creer en esa sonrisa y en ese pulgar arriba y en esa fuerte mano magullándole la espalda a palmadas de aliento porque eso lo haría mucho más feliz de lo que ya es.

Así que decide intentarlo más fuerte aún, esta vez no solo por él sino porque Tajima lo apoya y no quiere decepcionarlo.

―No estás decepcionando a nadie si las cosas no salen como quieres. Solo tenemos que seguir esforzándonos hasta lograrlo, todos juntos. No tienes que romperte la cabeza por un par de tiros.

Eso cree Tajima porque él siempre ha pensado en plural. Piensa en ellos como un equipo y no como un conjunto de individualidades. Nishiura es más que eso. Nishiura es mejor. Ellos, como amigos, son más que eso. Y Mihashi no entiende por qué no había entendido eso hasta ahora; hasta que Tajima se lo escupe en la cara con sinceridad, justo como sabe hacerlo. Y se disculpa una vez, solo una, por no darse cuenta antes, mientras promete seguir adelante con la cabeza en alto para que todos crezcan como un equipo.

―E-esforcémonos… Tajima-kun…― acaba diciendo aunque piense todavía que suene arrogante saliendo de su boca.

Las dudas solo se le esfuman de la cabeza cuando Tajima responde radiante con un―: ¡Por supuesto! ―y le abraza por el cuello. Aún no se acostumbra a esa clase de palabras, que sinceramente le parecen demasiado pesadas para que las diga él mismo, pero pareciera que al lado de Tajima las cosas siempre resultan más fáciles.

Para Mihashi, la fuerte palmada que le da su amigo al hombro y que lo saca a volar hasta donde Abe-kun y Hanai discuten tácticas para seguir mejorando durante el partido, es el símbolo que sella la promesa que se ha hecho a sí mismo: seguir esforzándose.

Porque Mihashi podrá tenerle pavor al qué dirán sus amigos, sus verdaderos amigos. Podrá no saber iniciar una plática o cómo evitar que Abe-kun se moleste con él. Podrá temerle hasta los huesos a la crítica negativa. Podrá sentir piquetitos nerviosos en la yema de los dedos cada vez que sube al montículo, pero todo eso es porque no quiere defraudarlos de ningún modo, aunque ahora también entiende que no se trata de eso sino de impulsarse entre todos a seguir creciendo pese a los tropiezos que puedan dar.

Siempre y cuando lo hagan como un equipo.

* * *

Mihashi avanza poco a poco: ha dejado de tartamudear, sonríe mucho más y solo se sonroja en contadas ocasiones (como aquella vez que una chica de la escuela le dijo que admiraba sus tiros, porque era inevitable). Está más que contento con ello, y lo demuestra, claro, pero no tan radiantemente como Tajima suele hacerlo.

― ¡Ese es nuestro nuevo Ren Mihashi! Sí que has crecido, hombre, ya ni me acuerdo del tú de hace un año ―se la pasa diciéndole cada vez que la bola ruge contra el guante de Abe-kun y ellos terminan una entrada más sin ceder bases.

Chocan los puños entre risas. Tajima está orgulloso de esa sonrisa tan fresca con que carga Mihashi ahora, y Mihashi no podría estar más agradecido con él y con el resto del equipo por ayudarle a encontrarla de nuevo.

A partir de ahora, toda sonrisa que esboce Mihashi va dedicada a su mejor amigo.

* * *

Mihashi se siente terriblemente nervioso cada vez que debe convivir con alguien.

Pero todas y cada una de esas veces, cuando voltea y ve a Tajima sonreírle, se le destensan los gestos y vuelve a respirar con tranquilidad. Si Tajima siempre estará apoyándole, él no tiene que hacer más que seguir intentándolo.


End file.
